Hermione's, Oh, So, Happy Family
by SammiPupTan
Summary: It's time for the Granger Family Reunion! WHAT! Hermione's engaged? To whom? And Hermione's cousin, Hatty, hooked up with owner of Malfoy Enterprises, Draco Malfoy? Get ready for a whole lot of humiliation, humour, romance, family, horrible cousins, aunts and uncles, jealous exes and life-changing announcements. One-shot. DM/HG ; HP/LL ; GW/BZ ; RW/PP
1. Fake Hook-ups and Real ones

**A/N: I'm back! And I feel good now, I feel real good. HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! (Sad, I know, saying 'happy birthday' to myself) It's my birthday! (9 days late... :( Yes, my birthday is the 15th of January. YOU FIGURED ME OUT! Now all that's left is where I live, age and some other kind of shit. *But you're never gonna find that out, are you?* That was sarcasm if you didn't notice.) I wrote this just for you people considering that I'm been having a Dramione run. I LOVE reunion-type fanfictions for Dramione, but since there's not much of them, I decided to write one for you guys. There are 3 types of reunions (In my case) – Family, Hogwarts and Muggle Friends. The Family type is my favourite. Just to let you know that Shooting Star is sadly coming to an end even though I haven't covered the important parts yet. That just means that I will have longer chapters. Arranged Love is making it's way through the known disease to writers which is called 'Writer's Block'. If you have read Arranged Love, I explained that I would need to get ideas out of my head, to get ideas into my head. Anyway, I'm rambling and I felt like you guys could use a treat. BTW, I'm still looking for good intros and outros if you could so kindly give me suggestions, I welcome them with open arms. (Only if they are good and not stupid.)**

_**Disclaimer : I do not own anything here except the plot. (Can you imagine? I would be a Child Prodigy!) Not even the names. They belong to someone.**_

_~ Hermione's, Oh, So, Happy Family ~_

The nice, cool breeze and glowing, golden sunshine was flowing through the city of London. And in the city of London, there's a large manor in the east of it. And in that large manor, there is a happy soon-to-be-married couple. And **(A/N: I know there's a lot of 'And's but stay with me) **in that couple, there is a woman, who is part of the Golden Trio and known as the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age'.

Yup, you guessed it, Hermione Granger is going to be married. Who is the lucky man to be her husband, you say? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. But I'll reveal him when the time comes. You'll just have to settle for the clues I give you.

Right now, Hermione is in the manor that her fiancé bought for them just after they got engaged. She's looking at a letter sent from her aunt about the Granger family reunion. In the letter, she stated that her daughter, Hermione's cousin, has a special announcement and would like everyone to be there for it.

It must be a really big announcement because the title of the reunion is called 'Our Happy Family' Hermione snorted lightly when she read that part. _Happy my ass, if our family's anything, it would be bitchy and snobby. Excluding me and my parents, of course. _She thought with a smirk.

She continued reading the letter while standing near her balcony, with her translucent white curtains blowing in her direction from the soft breeze and the sun shinning on her and the letter. All she was wearing was an oversized white button down shirt that belongs to her fiancé.

Hermione was smiling and laughed gently at her aunt's lame attempts of boasting, claiming tha- You know what? I can't be bothered describing it to you so I'm just gonna let you read the letter. Just in case I forgot anything.

_Our Happy Family_

_Dear Hermione,_

_You are invited to come to our Granger family reunion. We haven't seen you for 8 years now! My darling Hatty_**(A/N: Remember that from Ella Enchanted? That bitch who made Ella's life hell and forced her to not see her best friend ever again, that girl? No? Okay.) **_has a surprise for all of us and I think it would be just lovely if you came. The whole family misses you and we have to know what's up with you since you're 18. I know that because Hatty's the same age as you. You two should really catch up. Hatty has a gotten a new car for her 18th birthday and a new beach house. What have you gotten for your 18th birthday? You must tell us! Are you dating anyone? If you are, please bring him along. The whole family would be delighted to meet him. So that's all I have to say. Oh yes, the location for the reunion is at the famous hotel which is owned by the famous company, Malfoy Enterprises. Since I know the owner, I have convincingly made a deal with him to let us stay there for the week. The name is 'Witch's Paradise' and it is very grand if you have not seen it. Your parents and I would meet you at the reception at precisely 12 noon on 15th May and please do not be late._

_Ta-ta!,_

_Aunt Caroline_

Hermione was trying to suppress her sniggers so that she would wake up her betrothed. Too late. There was rustling of cloth and soft footsteps on their soft carpet. Unfortunately, Hermione was too much into trying not to burst out laughing and let out a little squeal when she felt a pair of soft hands encircle her waist from behind.

"What's so funny, love?" She heard him say with his husky voice that contained a British accent that she so damn love. "Oh nothing, just my family boasting about their oh, so, rich lives that they had to put it in a letter and asked me to come to the reunion just so I could hear them elaborate about their lives." She replied with the same British accent that he was using a second ago.

"Since that was nothing, you want to continue where we left off last night?" He asked seductively, turning her around to face him and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Wait, before we do _that_, where do you think the reunion is being held?" She inquired, putting both hands on his chest and staring into his unique silver eyes while holding the letter.

He raised his right eyebrow with a confused face. He looked down at the letter and took it from her hand and read it. After reading it, he burst out laughing, having quite a hard time recovering. "I'm guessing Lucius was the one who made the deal with my family." Hermione snickered.

When he stopped laughing, he asked with both brows raised "Is your family is seriously so full of themselves?" With a nod, she smiled sweetly at him and asked one final question while putting her hands into his soft, platinum blonde hair. "Are you coming?" He raised his head so much that his whole face was facing the ceiling with his thinking face on. "How 'bout we surprise them?" He smirked his trademark smirk.

She grinned at him, showing her consent by kissing him while making their way to their bed. Dropping the letter on the floor in the process. Once they reached the bed, they continued where they left off the night before, forgetting about the letter they were laughing about before.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Hatty Granger is the most stuck up, snobby, bitchiest and foul man-girl anyone has met. Unless you are her. She drove her pink, tiny Toyota iQ. She drove into a vacant parking spot of the hotel her beloved mother had gotten them into.

Hatty knew that the hotel was under Malfoy Enterprises and from all of the magazines she has read, had at least two articles on the heir of the company, _Draco Malfoy_. She and her other cousins, including Hermione, have come to a conclusion that he was the human version of Adonis. And there was a likely chance that he would come to the hotel they are in.

If any of them were able to snag him for themselves, they would not only feel like they had struck gold, but they're other cousins would envy the lucky girl. And Hatty feels like she has a chance. Plus, if that actually happened, she would suspect that she could top her nerdy, ugly, bushy-haired, buck-toothed cousin. _Hermione Granger. _

Hatty turned the ignition off and got out of her car. Taking her shades off and with her, what she think is straight and natural **(A/N: Even though it's not)**, blonde hair blowing in the wind. Her blue eyes shifting left and right to see any yummy-looking preys to hunt down. A.K.A. Boys. *Insert eye-roll here* After an unsuccessful attempt, she strutted, more like galloping into the 'Witch's Paradise'.

She wondered why it was called that. But her...wondering, was cut short when she heard a squeal not so far from her on her right. There on her right, was her cousin, Patsy, running towards her in what looks like 10-inch heels. It's a surprise that she hasn't fallen over yet.

Oh nope, spoke too soon. Hatty ran over to her favourite cousin and helped her up just after she fell from those death heels. Hatty and Patsy are like sisters, twins to be exact, who do everything together and at the same time. And what a horrible thing they have done for the human race. Like one of them isn't enough!

Patsy got to what she was about to say after that … 'incident'. "Did you hear? Draco Malfoy is actually coming to this very hotel! They said he was here for some business and would be staying for a week! The same period of time we are!" She practically screamed.

After mumbling a "Sorry" to an annoyed-looking receptionist, she looked back at her cousin with an expression of glee all over her face, with her cousin mimicking her face. Hatty was shocked and ecstatic from hearing the news, and now she was thinking that there is a high chance of her being the new Mrs Draco Malfoy. Or so she thought...

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Hermione was running late because a certain _someone_ wouldn't let her leave the manor before giving her her 'present' for being promoted to CEO of Malfoy Enterprises. Her fiancé said that he would be there later after she has arrived. She left the manor flustered and flushed, suddenly feeling hot and turned up the A/C to cool down a bit.

She finally got to the 'Witch's Paradise' saw her cousin Hatty and Patsy with her Aunt Caroline, Uncle Andrew, Aunt Anna and Uncle Robert next to the entrance outside, looking at her. Of course, they didn't know it was her. Who would have though 'Know-it-all, bushy-haired, buck-toothed Hermione Granger to be driving a black Bugatti Veyron Super Sport with green snakes slithering their way to the front of the car on the lower sides, with a lion on the back bumper.

Obviously showing the symbols of Slytherin and Gryffindor back in Hogwarts. To Hogwarts students, they would certainly know what that means. To outsiders, however, would just look like normal snakes and lion.

She was driving to a parking spot made just for her, considering that she _is_ the CEO of the company. But in order for her to get there, she had to pass by her relatives and when they had a glimpse of her face, they're jaws dropped and they were gawking at her.

She smirked while parking into her spot with ease but put on a smiling face that was perfected after weeks of training with her fiancé on mastering facial expressions and masking her emotions when she opened the door. But, she only shows her true feelings around him and even when she puts a mask on, he can see through it. The same goes for him, only Hermione can see through his mask. They love each other too much to be fooled.

She turned of the ignition got out of her car with grace. She put her keys into her black Gucci purse. Retail price at that. Hey! It's not her fault her fiancé loves her so much that he has to spoil her! Okay, maybe it is a little bit... alright! It's mostly her fault! But he loves enough to not care how much money he spends on her.

She locked her car and walked to her bug-eyed, open-mouthed relatives. And when I say walk, I mean 'catwalk' walk, not 'get to McDonald's before they finish breakfast' walk. Her hips swaying in a casual yet fashionable manner, not slutty. No sire. That is not her style. Her head held high and chest only a bit out.

She was wearing a white bandeau with a leather jacket zipped only halfway, blocking passer-bys from seeing her flat, toned tummy. Red lipstick and light makeup while still having her sunglasses on. She had denim short shorts on and strappy heels with a snake-like pattern. Her once bushy-hair was now straighten, wavy and long, cascading all the way down to her hips.

The nice, soft breeze was blowing in her direction, creating a nice effect without overdoing it. It seemed like time has slowed down and she was the only person, nay, living thing moving. It seemed like there was background music to show how bad-ass she is.

When she finally reached them, she sneered politely **(A/N: You may not think it's possible but with her fiancé, she has been trained by an expert) **"Close your mouth, you don't want to catch flies now, do you?" They instantly closed their mouths and that exact moment, her parents, Jean and Dan came out of the hotel. Hermione walked past her relatives to 'reunite' with her parents.

"Hermione! So glad you are finally here! Your grandparents, other uncles, aunts and cousins are here and they are in their rooms. There's a surprise for you in the lobby. By the way, when's Dra-" Her mother was cut off by an elbow that belonged to Dan, hitting her gut.

"What your mother meant to say was, when is _your friend _coming?" He covered, emphasising 'your friend', he and Jean were informed about the charade about surprising their relatives of her fiancé.

"I see you have already caught up with Hatty, Patsy **(A/N: I kept writing 'Pasty' whenever I was writing 'Patsy'.) **Aunt Caroline, Aunt Anna, Uncle Andrew and Uncle Robert. Now! Let's get in before we die of old age!" Jean stated, already moving to the entrance of the hotel.

Hermione smirked before turning around to greet her gaping relatives.

"Aunt Caroline! Aunt Anna! You don't look a day older! Uncle Andrew! Uncle Robert! Holding back on the beer, haven't you? Hatty! Patsy! Glorious as ever! I have some business to take care of for now so, Ta-Ta!" She said, smiling and all in one breath. _More like slutty as ever! _She thought while greeting her cousins. She used the same farewell her aunt used in the letter. With that, she left her still gaping relatives.

Kissing ass is another quality her fiancé has taught her.

She walked into the hotel was so surprised she let out a happy scream. "Ah!" She ran over to her surprise after perfecting her way of running in heels while looking poise. Her surprise turned out to be Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, and Luna standing in the lobby talking. They all turned to the high-pitched sound and yelled "Hermione!" at the same time.

She enveloped all of them into a big group hug and once they let go, Hermione started complimenting them to get it out of her system.

"Harry, Ron, Blaise, dashing as ever! Ginny, Luna, Pansy, taking all the good-looking men now, are we?" Harry, Ron and Blaise grinned widely and Ginny, Luna and Pansy blushed. Never thought she would see the day Luna blushes.

"How 'bout you, Hermione? Finally tying that git's arse down!" Pansy retorted. Ah Slytherins, always having a good comeback when caught in a moment of teasing.

"So! Where's the ring?" Ginny inquired, looking at her expectantly. They have heard about the charade and wanted to be there to see her family's reactions. It was all written in a letter and in the letter was informing them that their sweet, little Hermione was engaged but the neither of them had a chance to see the newly engaged couple or the ring.

Hermione looked around to see if any of her relatives were around and once the coast was clear, she slowly brought out her left hand for them to inspect it. It was a very large ring. Some would say that it was a rock. Hermione would agree with them.

There was a large diamond in the middle and surrounding it, were swirls of emerald and sapphires. She wasn't a big fan of jewellery or expensive things, in that matter, but she knew that this was his way of showing how much he loves her. **(A/N : Ring is on my profile)**

That, and I quote, no diamond, emerald, ruby, sapphire, etc. would ever outshine her beauty. Not even Draco Malfoy himself.

Hermione was wondering how her family could ever miss the rock that was lying heavily on her finger. Maybe they were still in shock that she could ever own the fastest car in the world, but hey, it's better than flying. Which she has gotten comfortable with since she got to hold onto her fiancé and never let go whenever she was on his broom taking midnight flights eith him.

Hermione doubted that they knew she parked into a reserved spot but she suspected that Hatty, her dreaded cousin, would notice since she's obviously going to check the car out. Plus, there's a 'RESERVED' sign in a florescent yellow.

And her cousin would be shouting her name. Right. About. Now.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione retracted her hand back and tried covering her ring by stuffing her hand into her short's pocket.

Hatty came shuffling in with Patsy hot on her trails.

"Why are you parked in a reserved parking spot? That spot is reserved for an important person working in this hotel! Have you no manners!?" She shrieked in her snobby, fake British accent.

"Why my dear Hatty, have you not considered that that spot might be actually reserved for me? Did you not see the license plate number that was on the wall actually matched my car's? Or did you not see the name, Hermione Granger, above the license plate on the wall? I had no idea you were so daft! I thought you knew better." She replied with a calm but mocking voice. "_Tsk tsk tsk" _She made a disapproving sound while shaking her head.

She slowly walked over to her cousin and after a moments of silence from her cousin. She held out her hand, business-like "Hermione Granger, CEO of Malfoy Enterprises. How do you do?"

Hatty was so embarrassed that she turned redder than Ron's hair and beaten the record amongst the Gryffindors and Slytherins. They were shocked that it was even humanly possible.

Hatty ran up to her mother and went to talk with the adults, more like be there as her mother and father's trophy while they do all the gloating and she gets all the praise.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

After what seemed like hours, even though it has only been half an hour, they had been discussing their lives and what's been happening. You know, the usual. Hermione filled them in on how _he _proposed.

When she concluded her story with a finishing touch, who is to come through the sliding doors? Why, Draco Malfoy, of course!

Hatty noticed this, ran to him and block his path, making him abruptly stop and look at her. "Yes?" Hatty was opened her mouth and was about to answer when he suddenly said "Sorry, I'm busy." And left, leaving her to angrily gape at his retreating figure.

Draco was heading in her know-it-all cousin's direction, oh, you don't know who it is? Hermione Granger! Duh!

"Hello, love" He drawled, making everyone in the Hermione's group to stop immediately and shift their gaze to the man who owns that familiar voice. "Shh!" Hermione scolded. Moving into a more secluded area, Hermione summoned them to follow her and follow her they did.

And the secluded area was her office which was as big as a room in the manor. Which means that it's grand to an average person. She took out her wand and mumbled "Colloportus!"

What? Just because they're in the muggle world, doesn't mean they can't carry their wands and use spells when nobody's looking.

Hermione walked over to Draco seductively, flung her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately.

Now is the time to reveal him because I can't take the secrecy any longer! It's a drag. That's right, Draco is Hermione's fiancé and if you didn't guess Draco...I have no idea how you could not think of someone else! Here are the OBVIOUS clues I have given.

_He has platinum blonde hair and silver eyes_

_He has a trademark smirk_

_They have a manor_

_Her mother said "Dra-"_

_She has a car that shows the Slytherin and Gryffindor animals_

_He is rich_

_He taught her how to mask expressions, walk with poise and kiss ass_

_He is a Slytherin_

_She kissed him_

_He called her "Love"_

_This fanfiction is about Dramione and Draco is the main character next to Hermione in the bar up top before you started reading this._

_He told Hermione that not even Draco Malfoy himself could ever outshine her beauty. What straight man would think that Draco is beautiful other that Draco Malfoy?_

They have been snogging for over a minute now with Draco's arms holding her waist and Hermione's arms around his neck with both of their eyes closed. Until...

"OI! GET A BLOODY ROOM!"

"Ron!" Ginny yelled, smacking her brother on the arm.

They finally pulled away so that they could make crude remarks as a couple.

"We do have a room." Draco stated matter-of-factly while smirking **(A/N: Figures)**

"Well, then use it!" Ron shouted.

"We are!" Hermione shouted back while smirking the 'Malfoy smirk'

"That's my girl!" Draco said while smiling proudly at Hermione. Hermione just looked at him and grinned in a cute way before leaning in to kiss him and nuzzling their noses against each other's, smiling widely.

Once they finished their 'couple segment', they snuggled in each other's arms and listened to Luna talk about Nargles stealing her favourite pairs of shoes and Harry actually finding them under the couch. They were laughing at everyone's funny stories until they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked with a loud voice since she was the furtherest away from the door.

"Hermione darling, it's Hatty! Your favourite and beloved cousin!" Hermione rolled her eyes at that. _Just like her mother!_ She thought with a snigger. "Just a minute!"

Walking to the door, she muttered quietly "Alohomora!" And unlocked the door.

Quickly tossing her want to Draco to put it in her bag since she left it next to him. She opened the door just a tad so that only her head sticks out.

"Yes Hatty?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"What are you guys doing in there?" She asked, batting her eyelashes and pretending to be innocent.

"Just hanging out, why?" Opening the door a bit more so now her whole body is showing.

"Patsy and I wanted to know if you would let us join you. You know that those old adults can be a hassle!" She said, waving her hand dismissively at the mention of their parents.

Hermione looked back at her her friends and gave a lazy eye-roll. While using the hand that's hidden behind the door and swirled her finger in a clockwise motion at the side of her head, indicating that's she's 'cuckoo'! She also made a face where her tongue is sticking out and her eyes are looking at the ceiling.

Seeing this, her friends tried their very best to suppress their giggles and that meant biting their hands or pushed their hands really hard against their mouths to at least muffle the sounds.

Hermione looked at Draco and searched for his approval. He nodded and glanced at her before turning his head to the door.

Hermione cocked her head to the side and made a face for a split second before turning around with a huge smile plastered on her face. Opening the door slowly and stepping to the side for her cousins, to enter.

Gawping at her gigantic office, Hatty and Pasty were looking at every nook and cranny in Hermione's office and their heads were shifting left and right like a toddler looking at new people.

When they finally looked straight, they saw what they had been here for. What? You actually thought that they want to talk to Hermione and her friends? How naïve are you? No, they're here for the man every girl has dreamed of. _Draco Malfoy_.

"Hi, Draco Malfoy! I'm Hatty and this is Patsy. It's a pleasure to meet you and can I tell you, you are HOT! And right now, you are looking at the future Mrs Draco Malfoy!" She, somewhat flirted, fanning herself with her hand. Like his 'hotness' is radiating from him and into the room.

Draco made a face of disgust for a millisecond before replacing it with a smirk. Hermione groaned at this. She could literally see a light bulb switch on above his head. "Yes! I am looking at the new Mrs Draco Malfoy." His smirk grew wider. "And she is gonna join me in my room tonight." If any possible, his smirk grew even wider.

His gaze landed on Hermione and she could tell he was laughing on the inside. One does not simply become Mrs Draco Malfoy without knowing Draco Malfoy's true self. And of course, mastering the Malfoy smirk to perfection.

Hatty and Patsy giggled foolishly and it didn't sound feminine at all. It sounded more of a pig choking on its food.

"Now if you excuse us, Hatsy and Patty, we are in a middle of a meeting. So, would you so kindly leave us to continue what we were discussing before you rudely interrupted." He sneered with a smile. He didn't even bother correcting their names.

Hermione opened her door and gestured for them to leave. "We would be out in a minute or two if you could so kindly tell my parents that so we can go to our rooms. Thank you." And with that, she slammed the door in their face and locked the door again.

"Thank Merlin! I thought they would never leave. They're ugly faces and slutty outfits and overly done make-up." Pansy yelled after casting a silencing charm around them.

"Look who's talking." Ron muttered, wrong choice.

"Did you say something, Ronald?! I WAS NOT A SLUT DURING HOGWARTS! I MAY HAVE DRESSED SLUTTY BUT THERE WAS SOME CLASS! THEY DRESSES LIKE COMMON PROSITUTES WITH ALL THE RIGHT THINGS! PERFUME, CLOTHES, MAKE-UP, HA-" Pansy was cut short by a kiss from Ron.

"I love it when you get defensive." He said in a dreamy voice Luna would approve of.

"I think we have come to a conclusion of our 'meeting', " Hermione used quotation marks on the word _meeting_ "So let's conclude it the way we have been concluding ever since we started this group. Meeting Adjourned!"

The girls went over to their significant other, hugged them then snogged them senseless.

Harry and Luna were moaning away, Ginny and Blaise were feeling each other up, Ron and Pansy continued where they left off before they broke off when Hermione announced the ending of their get-together, and Hermione and Draco were doing the same thing they did when they entered her office.

Draco had one hand caught in her hand and one hand up her... jacket. Hermione had both hands on his ass, groping and squeezing, not that he would mind.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

As much as Hermione wanted to go to their private suite specially made for Draco and her, she couldn't. Well, she could.

But she felt like she could use some 'family bonding' time. Which is basically talking with her parents, listening to her pompous cousins boast about stuff, eavesdrop on them with her favourite cousins and ploy pranks with them on slutty cousins.

Harry, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Ron and Pansy would have their own private suites since they use this place for business functions and stuff. But she and Draco have the largest suite in the hotel on the top floor.

Actually, you can press the button for the top floor, but all there is is a not-so-narrow hallway leading up to a room called 'Slytherndor'.

They are actually fulfilling Dumbledore's wish of Inter-House Unity. And having House Unity indeed. _Gryffindor and Slytherin__ : Draco and Hermione ; Ron and Pansy ; Blaise and Ginny. __Gryffindor and Ravenclaw__ : Harry and Luna. _

May that crazy old fool, Rest In Peace. (With his twinkling eyes)

She hugged her friends farewell and gave Draco a goodbye kiss. In her black, gigantic, suitcase, was normal clothes and there was a hidden compartment. The compartment reveals a few pieces of revealing, small, laced lingerie and two pieces of very revealing two piece bikinis. One was striped green and silver and the other was striped golden and red.

Oh Draco, you lucky cockroach! **(A/N: True Dramione followers would understand this.)**

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Hermione went up to her rooms and had a mini reunion with her grandparents. Another with her aunts and uncle. The happiest reunion, excluding the one with her friends, was with her cousins.

Not those two bitches, Godric no! There was a set of twins that also fit into that category. Ashley ans Ashlee. Always, in fur coats and tight jeans with tall boots. They are identical twins and they also have identical dogs too, Pomeranians, to be exact.

You can only tell them apart by the colours. Ashley always have a piece of clothing that has the colour blue and Ashlee always has the colour pink. Same goes for their dogs.

Hermione favourite cousins are Amelia, Lily, Robin, Jess and CeCe. That's for the girls. Let's not forget the boys. Michael, Barney, Tom and Oliver. So, basically anyone other than Hatty, Patsy, Ashley and Ashlee. Yes a lot, I know. But that's what you get when you have 9 uncles and aunts.

During their reunion, they were huddled in one group while the bitchy brats were in another.

The youngest was 16 while the eldest was 22.

Unlike her clueless cousins, the cousins that she actually like noticed the ring on her finger no mater how much she tried to cover it with the pocket. CeCe wouldn't let any jewel out of her sight. It was love at first sight... *sigh*.

She immediately screamed after taking a glance at it. "YOU'RE ENGAGED?! WHY DIDN'T I OR ANY OF US, FOR THAT MATTER, KNOW ABOUT IT?! SPEAK!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

You know for a 16 year old, you would've thought that she's mature now. But, no! She's still a little girl who knows how many carats there are at first glance.

Upon hearing this, the bitches and their dogs strayed their way and glanced at their cousin's ring that the Ash sisters' younger sibling had to announce so loudly.

"Wow! That is not a ring, that is a ROCK!" Someone proclaimed.

"That is _so _fake! Who is the... unlucky man? Oh wait! I don't think a gay man would marry you let alone a straight one! That's it! You're a lesbian! Was it that red-head girl in the office? Or maybe the blonde one?" Hatty remarked with a smirk. Well, it seems more like one cheek pushed upwards so high you might've thought that she had a botox injection gone wrong that now part of her face is paralysed.

"He'll be here at the pool party one day from now. But you never know, he may be here with us already." Hermione answered the questions with a smirk done right.

"Enough about me! What is going on with you Hatty?" Hermione asked with a face of fake enthusiasm. "Or should I say, Hatsy?" She muttered as an after-thought. Luckily, Hatty didn't hear her nor did she cared that Hermione was fake.

"I'll let you know that I met _the_ Draco Malfoy and he invited me up to his room tonight!" Hatty and her pose squealed with delight. Hermione snorted.

_And I thought Malfoy was a git. _She thought with a smirk.

"Ha! Have you not thought that maybe there was future Mrs Draco Malfoy in the room with you and that he was inviting _her_ to his room? And if he _did _invite you to his room, he would have given you the whereabouts of his room? Huh!?" Hermione said, her voice getting high after every question. When she said 'Huh!?', she was practically screaming at the top of her head.

"And what makes you so sure, my dear cousin?" Hatty asked with ignorance, folding her chicken arms across her chest. And that chest, sir, contain's _'fool's gold'_.

"I happen to know her and she was actually in that room. I'll tell you one thing," Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned in, making everyone lean in. "Even if you are my cousin, if you _dare_ touch him, I will personally rip you to threads." She threaten menacingly "Capeesh?" This time, she used a cheerful voice, like what she said before didn't happen.

Being Hatty, she nodded, but didn't mean it. No one was gonna get in her way of becoming one of the richest wives in history. Not Draco Malfoy's fiancé, not even her know-it-all cousin, Hermione Granger.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

The moon was shinning brightly on a cool night, like it has been for the past few days. Draco was in his private suite, on his huge balcony, waiting for Hermione to come up. She obviously has the keys to the suite and once he could hear the lock turn, he would stay there and wait for her to hug him from behind and they would get down to business.

He was gripping the railing with his arms out and apart from each other with a huge gap in the middle. He had a clear view of the pool a level below him and was watching the glistening water.

Oh how he missed his darling Hermione. He missed holding her, touching her, kissing her and protecting her. Even though he gave her a 'treat' before she left the manor that morning.

He was hoping her cousin, Hatsy, was it? Wouldn't misunderstand him and come up here. Merlin knows what an abominable excuse for a human her cousin would do just to get a piece of him.

All he was wearing was silky dark green boxers under black track-pants. His rock-hard abs being reflected from the moonlight. What guys would do to have a body like his. And what girls would do to be with a body like his.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Her whole family sat in their rooms and ate room-service, with Hermione's on the house, which made everyone else jealous, excluding her parents since they also had the same thing.

When they were done with their meal, they just hung out in their own rooms. Hermione changed into one piece of lingerie which was revealing, but not too revealing. Using her silky bathrobe to cover it. Knowing that Draco would not be stupid enough to open the door himself if someone knocked at this time of day, she put her key into the pocket and patted it before she left the bathroom.

Her cousins asked her where was she heading off to and every time, she would simply reply with a shrug and say that she left something in her private suite. And if they inquired her in why not she stay there at the start, she would answer the question with another question "You don't me to spend time with you?" When her cousins would immediately deny it, she smirked and told them that on the night of the grand party, she would be in her private suite.

Opening the door just a tad to check if the coast is clear, Hermione walked out into the hallway wearing nothing but her bathrobe with a surprise inside and flip flops.

"Hermione? What are you doing out here?" Hatty's annoying voice rang through the hallways. _No one should be receiving this kind of torture! _Hermione whined in her head.

"I could ask you the same question, Hats" Hermione smirked at the nickname knowing that it would piss her off. She wasn't called a know-it-all for nothing!

"Me? I was just wondering if... I... Dammit! You know I can't lie, Herms!" Hermione knew that she cannot lie, but was surprised since she was such a stuck-up bitch. They usually kiss ass and that would mean a lot of lying. Hm...

"Fine! I'll tell you, I'm heading over to Draco Malfoy's room." Hermione perked up at this new information. "Oh really, and do you by any chance know where his room is?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, but I was wondering if you would know where his room is. By the way, why are you out here? Not going to Draco Malfoy's room are you? How could you think you have a chance with him?" Hatty asked with a sly grin. Hermione retorted with a calm face "No, I'm going to my room to find something. I do have a private suite here, you know?"

Hatty didn't budge from her spot but her eyes looked like they were popping out of their eye sockets.

"Fine, is you really want to find Draco, you continue walking straight behind you, you'll find a flight of stairs, walk up all the until you reach level 69.**(A/N : Lol! 69!)** There's a closet. Hide in there, I'll tell Draco to come looking for you. Did you understand that?" She asked, with a hint of Professor McGonagall in her voice.

Hatty nodded like a robot going out of control.

Hermione waited for her to turn the corner before running in the opposite direction and getting in the lift. Hermione was not really surprised that Hatty used the stairs and not the lift. They were on level 45. She pressed the number 95. Draco made the top floor 95 since 9 and 5 were Hermione's favourite numbers. It also seemed like a good idea to have a hotel with that many floors. And that's excluding the basement parking.

'Ding!' The elevator doors opened and Hermione walked up to the door and took her key out. She was sniggering while unlocking the door about how stupid and gullible Hatty is.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

As suspected, Hermione unlocked the door, locked it after entering, took off her shoes and stalked up to him. Just as Draco predicted, she slid her arms around his waist from behind and rest her head on his shoulder. He smirked.

"Hey." Was all she said. For a second. "Drake, you're so cold! What happened?"

Putting on a mixture between a sad and angry face, Draco sighed heavily.

"I have been waiting here for quite a while now. I wanted to go to bed. Where were you?" He replied was a tinge of sadness and throwing in some anger for emphasis.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologised, rubbing his abs and arms to heat him up. "Hatty got me caught up. But don't worry, I took care of that. Sent her to a closet and told her she's meeting you there." Hearing this, Draco couldn't help it but smirk. "Why weren't you put in Slytherin?"

"Speaking of Slytherin, since you wanted to go to bed, would you mind if I _Slytherin_?" She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. He grinned. "I've been waiting for you to '_Slytherin_' so I that I could show you my _snake_." It was now his turn to wiggle his eyebrows.

"I think I should make up for letting you stand in the cold. I can help you get hot _really_ fast." Are you sure you didn't catch a cold?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

All Draco did was shake his head and led her to the bedroom while kissing her with all his might. They entered the bedroom and when they shut the door, Hermione broke the kiss. Draco groaned in response.

This groan, however, stopped short when he saw Hermione untying the robe and letting it fall like a waterfall until it hit the ground, displaying a black, tight lace lingerie hugging her simply to-die-for curves.

Draco stood there for a few minutes agape, admiring the 'exhibit'. He froze for a period of time before snapping out of it when he heard a throat clear. He smirked. Uh oh! Stalking like a predator hunting its prey, Draco stopped just a few inches from her face.

Hermione fled from the arms of her captor be was soon tackled to her bed by the person she was originally fleeing from. She was letting out girly shrieks and squeals during this whole fiasco.

What they did after that, well...let me tell you that what they did, was _private_, _very private._

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

The morning after, they woke up in each other's arms and spooning while naked. Hermione stirred and looked over her shoulder to see Draco admiring her like a goddess. She turned around so that she could face him.

The sun was shining beautifully and evenly, radiating onto their soft skins. "Morning." She whispered, her voice hoarse but still beautiful otherwise. "Morning Princess." He greeted with a husky whisper, using her pet name. "Last night was wonderful. I think you have done enough to make up for me. Unless, you want to spoil me." He had a playful smirk plastered on his face.

"I wouldn't mind that..." Hermione leaned in and they repeated what happened the night before, this time, not having to remove the clothes.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Hatty woke up in a broom closet with a sore neck. She realised that Draco didn't come and she would have to go back to her room without scoring. That didn't mean she couldn't _pretend._

But first, she had to looked like she had scored. She messed up her hair made her clothes look like she had put it on quickly.

Opening the closet door, she exited and was about step down on the stairs. Before that, she looked behind and saw elevators staring back at her. _How am I so stupid to not use the elevator and climbed up all those steps? _She thought while palming her forehead. Hard. So hard that she actually winced.

Walking across the long hallway to the elevators, she pressed the down button and waited. Quite impatiently, I must say. Tapping her foot and crossing her arm over her front.

Finally, the door opened with a 'Ding!' and she entered with a limp to add effect.

She turned to her right and saw her hated cousin, trying to hold in something she didn't know.

"What's wrong Hermy, worms crawling up your bottom?" She sneered. Her nose held high.

"No, Fatty. Uh! I mean, Hatty. It just looks like you had a fun time last night." She replied, recovering from her giggles and putting on a straight face.

"Definitely, thank you for telling him. The sex, oh the sex, it's A-MAZ-ING. Draco is such a divine lover. So caring yet rough and passionate." She ended her sentence with a dreamy sigh.

"Mhm. Funny, I went to Draco's and my private suite and he was too busy shagging his female counterpart for me to tell him that you were waiting for him, sorry." Hermione gave her a apologetic face with a pout Draco would always say is 'cute'.

But she continued anyway. "Plus, I was too tired to ask him after he finished his... 'night-activities." Right now, Hatty was fuming on the inside, but just kept on her acting for her other relatives.

Being Hermione, the soon-to-be wife of Draco Malfoy, plotted what would happen, how to take care of the situation and clues to make them go crazy with him just before she left the bed.

Hatty was replaying what her cousin said before and something clicked in her head.

"Wait a tick," Hermione knew what she was on to and was wondering if she is a smart as she says she is. Though I highly doubt that's possible. "You said 'Draco and my suite'. Your living with him?!" Hermione smiled at this. _Correct! 20 points to Fatty! _Hermione thought, giggling quietly.

"Yes, we've always been living together since 7th year." She wished Fatty... I mean, Hatty, would get the clue.

Her wish came true. "So that means..." Hermione nodded.

'Ding!' They walked out of the lift and continued their conversation.

"We went to the same school a-" Hermione was, however, cut off by Hatty. "That's not possible! Draco Malfoy went to a private school in Scotland. You went to a school that can't even be found on Google!"

Hermione was fascinated by Hatty but for a mere second. If she knew what school he went to, why didn't she know that he's engaged to Hermione? It was all over the news in both muggle and wizarding world.

"Can you find _his_ school on Google? I don't think so. My school was also a private school in Scotland and it just so happen to be the same school as him. As I was saying, we went to the same school and we were chosen to be Heads of the school on our last year. After graduation, we had gotten so close that we decided to buy a house together and live in it."

Hermione saw that she was already near her room so she decided to drop the bomb they had been planning. No, not that she's engaged to him.

"Oh! My room's here, goodbye." She opened her door and went in.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Hatty told her brat of a cousin and two aliens that people call 'The Ash twins' what she originally planned to tell. Using the same line she used on Hermione.

She stuttered quite a lot but her cousins thought that it was just from the amazing night she just described for them.

When she finished her 'fantasy', there was a moment of silence as long as their intelligence-span. Which is not long, about a millisecond.

On Hermione's side however, was lying with flying colours. She smirked while talking about how she went to her suite and Draco was still awake. They talked and talked and talked until they dozed off in the couch.

There were questions like "Is he hot?", "Is he ripped?", "Have you guys done it?", "What is he like in bed?", "How long is he?" Everyone gave CeCe a strange look. She just blushed and looked away.

Now for the boys.

"Did he do anything to you?", " You live with him?", "Has he seen you naked?" and " Where is he? I'll kill him!" Everyone looked at Oliver with the same look they gave his twin. Mimicking his twin's actions, he blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry, nothing happened! Anyway, Michael! You are, sadly, Hatty's brother. What is up with her?" Michael's face brighten at the mention of Hatty. Considering that they only talk about the 'Brats' when they are either gonna blackmail them or prank them.

"You guys know that she has an announcement, right?" Nods all round the room. "Well, her announcement is that she's getting married. And the poor sucker marrying her is your ex, Hermione. " She froze. He directed his gaze to said witch.

"Dylan Jackson. The one who cheated on you with my terrible excuse for a sister. "

Michael moved in and everyone around him followed suit. "It's speculated that he's coming here for the pool party for you 'Mione. He wants you back and he's only sticking around Hatty because that's to only possible way of communicating with you after you changed all your contacts."

Everyone pulled back except for a frozen statue of a girl, her eyes wide and mouth agape. "Hermione?" Robin asked, poking the girl hard, which was a wrong move.

Hermione fell like a ton of bricks being hit by a wrecking ball. Luckily, she fell in the boys' directions, making them catch her light figure.

After being slapped by the famous 16 year-old dancer, really hard I must say, it was like being revived by an 'Enervate'.

"SHIT, CECE! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Realising that she swore at a 16 year-old, she immediately apologised "Sorry, pardon my french."

"Wait, she told me that she 'hooked up' with Draco Malfoy. She said, and I quote, 'The sex, oh the sex, it's A-MAZ-ING. Wouldn't he be mad?" Hermione asked, putting quotation marks on the words 'hooked up' and using her snotty, high-pitched voice as her impression of Hatty.

"He doesn't care. Nice impression by the way. Hatty knows about this and is helping him. In return, she gets to break up with him for Draco Malfoy." In unison, the group sarcastically muttered "Like that's gonna happen." with a snort.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Fast-forwarding to them at the pool party, Hatty is wearing a very revealing bright pink bikini. Making all the boys gag behind her backs.

Dylan was just got there in his trunks, face lighting up when he saw Hermione.

Hermione came down with clip on her head holding her hair up and wearing a oversized white T-shirt covering her swimsuit. Hatty noticed this and whispered not so softly to her posse.

"That shirt was probably her how fat she was in high-school. How pathetic, must be all flabby under that." They all laughed a high-pitched laugh that made Pansy's laugh sound normal.

Hermione smirked at that.

"Hey Hermione! Long time no see! How have you been? I missed you! Do you know how long it's been? I think it's-" Dylan pestered her with words when she neared him. "Yeah, yeah. Hey Dylan, I've been good. But I have to get going. Talk to you later!" She cut in, waving him goodbye.

A second after that, Draco and the gang came down all ready. Ron and Blaise with beach balls under their arms.

The girls all swooned at Draco's six-pack, muscles and body tone.

"Hey 'Mione! What's with the get-up?" Ginny asked, looking at her T-shirt.

"Just a surprise for my beloved boss and life-long friend. Draco Malfoy." She winked at Draco with a sly smile. Draco grinned a huge grin that could beat the Great Wall of China. With a click of a button, seductive music surrounded the pool that was reserved for the Granger reunion.

Hatty, Patsy, Ashley and Ashlee had a smug smile, watching with mirth in their eyes.

Everyone else watched with a bemused expression.

Hermione proceeded to remove her clip from her head, hair cascading down gracefully. She shook her head in a sexy manner, evening her hair out.

Reaching down at the hem of her shirt, she grabbed it loosely and slowly brought it up and over her head.

Taking the shirt completely off her body and in her hand, she swung it around like a propeller and threw it aside on the ground, showcasing her slim, fit, and curvy figure that is just to-die-for in a green and silver striped bikini.

Catcalls and wolf-whistles were heard from cousins and friends of the male gender.

Dancing slowly to them music, swaying her hips, she made a beeline for Draco. Reaching him, she started dancing against his body, moving with the beat.

After descending down while swaying her hips while doing the same ascending, she put her small, soft, delicate hands on his abs, to his chest and to his neck, with her thumbs just in front of his ears.

She moved forward until their lips are an inch apart, waiting for him to accept the invitation.

Hatty, Dylan, Patsy and the Ash sisters were smirking, thinking that Draco Malfoy's fiancé would come and beat the hell out of her for making out with her boyfriend.

Others were watching with anticipation.

Accepting the invite, Draco shifted to close the gap between them, starting slow before getting more heated and passionate. Before they knew it, it turned into a hot snogging session.

Hands were roaming, tongues were battling, Fatty- er, I mean... Hatty, was waiting, Hogwarts students were cheering, girl cousins aside from the 'Brats' were cooing, boy cousins were pounding their fists against the palm of their hands, and ex-boyfriends, or should I say ex-_boyfriend _was fuming.

After what seemed like eternity, they finally broke apart and Hermione whispered with her arms still wrapped around his neck and hands in his hair _"Happy Birthday, Draco." _

Draco smirked, as always, but this was more of a playful smirk, "Is that all? Or am I gonna receive more presents later?" He wiggled his eyebrows and whispered quietly that only Hermione could here it.

Hermione bit her lip seductively. "I'll show you how _dirty_ a _mudblood_ I can be." Again, Draco was smirking, but this time, his eyebrows almost got lost into his hairline.

"I'll hold you to that." Draco let go of her and stepped back.

Hatty and her brats, being the dumb-asses they are, thought it was okay to do the same.

Strutting up to Draco in a very, 'I've got something that's sexually transmitted and I want to give it to you' way and a constipated look on their faces.

Upon seeing this, Draco gave them a disgusted look and walked over to the extended version of the 'Golden Trio'.

Looking up to find Draco was not where he was when they last saw him, they stopped mid-way with confused expression clearly written on their faces. Turning left and right of in a bimbo-kind of way, like a shopaholic looking around in a mall for sales.

"Hey 'Mione," Hermione cringed at the voice which broke her heart a long time ago. "What's your relationship with that Malfoy bloke? I heard he's really rich and famous! What are you doing with a chap like him?" Dylan asked with a disbelieving tone and his arms crossed over his chest.

Hermione turned around to face said heartbreaker. "You mean that I can't know a rich and famous guy? IS THAT IT!? HUH!? I CAN CHOOSE WHO I WANT AND DO NOT WANT TO KNOW! AND YOU, DYLAN, IS ONE OF THE PEOPLE I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!" With that, Hermione stormed off to God knows where, leaving a dumbfounded Dylan staring at her retreating back open-mouthed.

"Dray!" Hermione called, bringing Draco out of his conversation with Harry and Ron about...You guessed it! Quidditch! (Or maybe you didn't, don't lie!)

"Yes, Mimi?" Running over and putting a possessive arm around her. With a kiss on the lips, she said "I just need you here by my side and maybe a show in the pool?"

Draco gave her another kiss as an agreement.

"Attention everyone!" Hermione yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone. "I would like to introduce you to Draco Malfoy, owner of this hotel and Malfoy Enterprises." She paused while everybody gave a round of applause.

"And my fiancé! Sorry Dylan, I'm breaking up with you." Hatty interrupted. Skipping over to Hermione and Draco, taking Draco by the arm. "It's alright cuz, I got it from here."

Draco had a disgusted look on his face but a smirk took place not long after. "Yes, my darling Fatsy, wait, no...Fatty? Hatty! That's it. Right, Mimi?" Hermione was trying really hard to control herself and not burst into a fit of giggles.

"No, no, I think Fatty's right. Dray." Hermione answered, her perfectly manicured hand covering her mouth.

"How long have you guys been engaged?" Ron yelled from the crowd. Hatty hesitated. "Why don't you answer that, Drakie Poo?"

_Drakie Poo? Kill me now! _Draco thought, giving a glare to his friends and Hermione's cousins.

The extended Trio were laughing out loud now, guys kneeling down, pounding the floor. Girls holding onto each other for support.

Hermione's cousins shut up the second Draco shot them the 'Malfoy glare'.

"I think about, two, three years? I think our first time was yesterday, considering the prude that you are." He answered, giving her an air kiss on the lips that was like 20 centimetres away from her.

Hatty's eyes shot up to his face for two things. One, he called her a prude ; Two, he air kissed her.

Everyone, excluding the parents, grandparents and bimbos, were on the floor rolling in laughter.

"I'm guessing you guys want to hear how I proposed? Right?" Draco asked. They were eager nods all around the pool.

"Okay, well, I took her to a barn in a farm** (A/N: Lol, that rhymes! :D) **because I thought that when she looks at a pig, it's like she's looking into a mirror." Cue dreamy sigh with hand on chest in a loving manner.

"So I led her to a batch of hay, sat her down and asked her 'Wanna marry me?'. She said 'Yes.' and here we are." Hermione and everyone except the brats and Hatty's parents were trying very hard to hide their sniggers.

Hatty's face was an alarming red, steam was coming out of her ears and her face was twisted to look like said barn animal. (Pig)

Blaise, being the joker he is, shouted out "Where's the ring, Piggy?", causing the crowd to erupt in more laughter.

That comment was the last straw for Hatty, she turned to Draco and slapped him in the face.

After realising what she's done, Hatty gasped and her eyes grew wide. The dumb girls with their ratty hair extensions gasped in disbelief, relatives were gobsmacked, the extended trio feared what would happen next.

Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Luna, Pansy and Ron turned to the furious Hermione and pleaded her with their face expressions, knowing that she was the only one who could calm Draco down. But that wouldn't work if the miracle-worker was angry herself.

Never, has any of them seen Hermione this angry since she slapped Draco herself.

"Hermione..." Harry warned.

Too late...

While Hatty was cowering under the 'Malfoy Death Glare', Hermione pounced on Hatty, punching her, pulling her hair, you know, the usual cat-fight routine.

Hatty was screaming and yelping, defenceless, trying to kick her way free from the Gryffindor Princess.

When Hermione was satisfied, she pushed Hatty into the pool. Hatty's arms were flailing around, struggling with breathing.

She had finally got a hold of herself and climbed out of the pool drenched.

"WHAT IN BLODDY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled once she reached Hermione, who was stroking Draco's chest, whispering into his ear and placing kisses on his cheek every now and then.

"That." Hermione gestured to Hatty's now scratched body "Was for slapping my fiancé. And this." She walked over to Hatty and slapped her right across the face really, and I mean _**really**_ hard. "Is for tormenting me for my whole life."

The Granger family was now shivering. No one wanted to get on Hermione's bad side.

Ashlee gasped at something, making everyone look at her with a curious look in their eyes.

"You said..._**'fiancé'**_?" Looking up at the witches and wizards, not knowing that they were, of course.

_Looks like the cat's out of the bag now. _Hermione thought before walking over to the still angry Slytherin. "Yes. Who else do you think could've had the money to buy this ring?"

Hermione used her soft, delicate hands gently on Draco's pale yet soft skin, making his gaze turn from the floor to her.

She moved in to give him a passionate and instantly, Draco's anger vanished, kissing Hermione with the same amount of passion.

Breaking the never-ending kiss, Hermione leaned her forehead against his and muttered a barely audible "I love you." with a very wide grin.

"I love you too." Was his reply with an even wider grin. You didn't think Draco Malfoy could grin? Well, Hermione changed him. The times he truly smiled than in school went off the charts. No, no really, like we made a chart.

"Oh! And Hatty? The sex, oh the sex, it's A-MAZ-ING." Hermione smirked, quoting her 'favourite' cousin. Draco kissed her forehead, was proud of what Hermione had become.

Everybody was happy with the new couple. Well... not everybody...

**A/N : That's all for part 1 of my very, very, _very long_ two-shot. I was wanting to make it a one-shot but I felt like it was better to have it as a two-shot, since this is too long. Don't worry, the next part should be coming soon. Just need to get back my inspiration. :D Too bad I lost it... :( Luckily I'm a great scavenger. I'll try my best to update ASAP for all of my stories.**


	2. Rewrite Time!

Hey Hey Hey! It's me, SammiPupTan!

Sadly, this is not a update but a notice. Yes, yes, let it all out. Blah blah blah, you take so long to update, my grandma updates faster to you.

Are you done? Can I continue? Yes? No? Okay.

I am here to tell you that I won't be writing for a while, not including the period of time I have not written.

But, I have a reason. Finally! I have a reason to get out of trouble!

I am rewriting all my stories.

_Arranged Love, Hermione's Oh, So, Happy Family, and Shooting Star._

I just want to tell you so you won't blame me for being lazy, even though I am.

I've been getting feedback from you guys but I feel like it's not enough. Please review! Every review you enter, the better my stories get and the more I feel inspired to update. (Just like every review you enter, one sentence is added to one story. &.&)

And just one more thing, no, two! More things.

One. I am removing the author's notes since someone had finally said that I should not put author's notes since they put the readers off.

Two. I have changed my ending to "Until next time!" Cause I can't be bothered trying to make up one. :(

The first chapter of each story would be posted on the same day, so that'll be by the 31st of March 2014.

So!

Until Next Time!


End file.
